Hermanos menores
by Rytsar
Summary: UA. Mismo universo que "Historias de Navidad". Pequeñas historias sobre la importancia de los hermanos mayores para los menores.
1. Noticia

Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

Milo salió de su casa,sentía que si seguía ahí pronto la sensación de ahogo que lo invadía terminaría matándolo. Caminó hacia donde vivía Camus, estaba un poco lejos y tal vez era mejor tomar algún transporte pero quería caminar para relajarse.

Por petición de su padre Milo y Aiacos habían subido al ático a hacer un poco de limpieza, mientras eso pasaba sus padres habían salido de compras. Muy pocas veces ambos habían estado tanto tiempo juntos sin que comenzaran a discutir, incluso se podría decir que estaban disfrutando de ese "tiempo de hermanos".

Dentro de esa confianza que ambos se tenían en esos momentos Aiacos detuvo su trabajo de quitar todas las telarañas y miró a su hermano.

-Milo... - dijo - tengo algo que decirte.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Milo preguntó al ver el rostro serio de Aiacos.

-He estado pensando y hablando con Violate sobre el que ella quiere que me mude a su departamento.

Milo se quedó callado después de eso, estaba sorprendido; salió de la casa con la patética excusa de que buscaría algo para comer. En esos momentos se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de su mejor amigo buscando algo de apoyo, a pesar de que Camus no era el tipo de persona que daba apoyo, al menos Milo sabia que su amigo lo escucharía.

El no saber que pensar o sentir era lo que más lo atormentaba, tal vez era debido a que desde desde que era niño tenía la idea de que su familia siempre estaría unida, o al menos él y Aiacos lo estarían. Se sentía triste al pensar en que existía la posibilidad de perder a su hermano, tal vez no era tan grave pero para Milo era importante la forma en la que su vida tenía cierto orden: vivía con sus padre, su hermano estaba cerca y sabía que contaba con él y tenia amigos que también vivían a su alrededor; el que Aiacos quisiera salirse de la perfecta ecuación de Milo hacia las cosas más difíciles.

No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, Aiacos había querido mudarse con Minos apenas ambos cumplieron 18 pero, para alivio de Milo, Kardia había convencido a su primogénito de que era demasiado pronto además de que aunque no lo admitiera Aiacos no quería separarse de su familia; dos años después la idea de una mudanza fue de Milo pero en esta ocasión fue detenido por Aiacos que lo convenció de no hacerlo con el hecho de que mientras siguieran viviendo con sus padres se librarían de cosas como pagar renta.

El que ahora Aiacos quisiera avanzar en su vida y su relación con su novia no era algo que debiera de molestar a Milo, sin embargo le molestaba; no tenia nada en contra de Violate, la chica le pareció simpática a los 10 minutos de conocerla, y tenía casi siete años de relación con su hermano, por lo que no era nada de otro mundo el que ambos quisieran dar el siguiente paso.

Milo caminaba más rápido sin darse cuenta, su mente estaba en conflicto y sus pies sólo recorrían el camino que se sabían de memoria. Se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño parque; al mirar el lugar no pudo evitar entrar en él, era donde Aiacos y él solían jugar.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó a mecerse suavemente, al estar ahí varios recuerdos de su niñez se le vinieron a la mente. Una parte de él sintió una gran tristeza por lo que sucedía y la otra se alegraba por su hermano.

Una fría brisa se encargó de sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al mirar a su alrededor Milo notó que estaba solo por lo que decidió irse.

Para cuando llegó a la casa de Camus ya había oscurecido. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre pero recordó que el seguro de la puerta no funcionaba y decidió entrar como si nada. El lugar estaba sospechosamente silencioso; Milo se asomó a la sala y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, conforme se acercaba escuchaba ruidos provenientes de ahí.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta de la cocina mientras se asomaba por ella. Al abrirla vio a alguien de espaldas.

\- ¿Pero qué...?

Cuando escuchó la puerta a sus espaldas abrirse, Shura se volteó y comenzó a gritar al sorprenderse de ver a Milo; al escuchar el grito Milo también empezó a gritar.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Milo? Casi me matas del susto - dijo Shura llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- ¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

-Nada, sólo me espantaste.

Milo iba a acercarse a Shura pero al ver que tenía un cuchillo y su mandil estaba manchado de algún liquido rojo se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué...? - Milo se alejó lentamente de su amigo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - al ver que Milo veía su mandil y cuchillo se apresuró a explicar- sólo estoy cocinando.

\- ¿Y de qué estas manchado?

\- Mermelada de fresa.

\- ¿Cómo entraste?

\- De la misma forma que tu supongo, la puerta no tiene seguro - Shura alzó los hombros.

\- ¿Por qué cocinas aquí?

\- Le preparo un postre a Shaka.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué quieres Milo? - Shura estaba cansado de la conversión.

\- ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Afrodita estará en la escuela hasta tarde, Death Mask salió pero no me dijo a donde, los primos fueron a buscar algo para comer y Camus está en su cuarto.

\- Bien - Milo salió de la cocina rumbo al cuarto de Camus dejando a Shura aliviado porque ya no escucharía más preguntas.

Al llegar a la habitación de Camus, Milo entró como si fuera suya; vio a su amigo sentado en su escritorio y se acercó a él.

\- Camus, tengo un problema- Milo se acostó en la cama- Aiacos se quiere mudar. Sé que no debería de impedirlo o que realmente mi opinión sobre esto no importa, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a vivir de una forma que no me imagino como serían las cosas si algo cambiara.

Ante el silencio de Camus, Milo continuo su discurso.

\- Tengo miedo Camus. ¿Qué tal si después Aiacos ya no quiete hablarme? O que tal si este sólo es el inicio para que mi familia se separe... - Milo se llevó las manos a la cara - aunque por otro lado tal vez tenga que dejar que esto pase... supongo que es parte de crecer.

Como respuesta al comentario de Milo, Camus sólo se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a mover la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón Camus, es hora de dejar ir algunas cosas.

Milo se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación. Al escuchar la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse violentamente Camus levantó la cabeza y se quitó uno de sus audífonos.

\- Que raro - dijo antes de regresar a sus estudios - por un momento creí escuchar mi puerta.

En la planta baja, Milo corrió hacia la puerta de salida y justo antes llegar a la mitad del jardín delantero chocó con Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Milo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

\- Vine a buscarte, tonto - Aiacos también se sobaba - estaba preocupado, Milo, siento que la forma en la que te dije la noticia no fue la correcta y me disculpo por...

\- Espera, Aiacos, yo debo disculparme. No reaccioné bien, debí haberte dicho que estoy feliz por eso, por que decidas avanzar en tu relación, y que tienes mi apoyo en lo que hagas.

\- ¿Enserio, Milo? - preguntó Aiacos con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Sí, ahora entiendo que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es apoyarte y no debo de pensar sólo en mi felicidad, sino también en la de mi familia.

\- Déjame decirte que eso fue muy cursi, Milo - dijo Aiacos antes de abrazar a su hermano.

Mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban Shura salía de la casa, al encontrarse la escena sólo pudo sonreír mientras le tomaba una foto a ambos con la esperanza de poder chantajear a Milo en el futuro.

* * *

 _COMENTARIOS:_

Gracias por leer.

Como había dicho hace muchos meses quería expandir este universo que comenzó con mis historias navideñas; no había tenido tiempo de publicar alguna historia hasta ahora y como tardé tanto en actualizar decidí hacer un pequeño especial sobre los hermanos.

Espero que la historia fuera de su agrado.

Buen día.


	2. el Héroe

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Esa mañana no había sido exactamente la mejor para Aioria, por quinta vez en un lapso de dos semanas un gato callejero no lo había dejado dormir. A eso se le sumaba el que tuviera que levantarse temprano debido a los cursos inter-semestrales que estaba tomando.

Tratando de tomar las cosas con calma Aioria decidió desayunar para poder dirigirse a la universidad. Se sorprendió al ver que su hermano no estaba pero supuso que tal vez Aioros se había adelantado.

Mientras se dirigía a la universidad un par de niños comenzaron a jalar de su camisa.

\- Lo sentimos señor - dijeron los niños cuando Aioria volteo - creímos que era otra persona.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Aioria, pero los niños sólo se echaron a correr.

Sin saber que había sido eso Aioria continuó con su camino, no tardó en pensar que probablemente esos niños buscaban a su hermano; se preguntó el por qué pero esa duda fue remplazada por una que solía hacerse, ¿por qué la gente lo confundía con su hermano?

Al principio no había tanta molestia en eso, suponía que era normal, su hermano sólo era mayor por tres años y eran muy parecidos físicamente. La molestia llegó después, cuando la gente comenzaba a confundirlos muy seguido y parecía que sólo lo hacían cuando felicitaban a Aioros.

Aioria solía enterarse de las "grandes hazañas" de su hermano gracias a esas confusiones. Cosas como que construía muebles, bajaba gatos de los árboles, o era voluntario en hospitales era lo que por común escuchaba de su hermano.

Dejando el tema de lado, Aioria decidió concentrarse en sus estudios y al menos durante el resto de la mañana eso dio resultado. Ya en la tarde, un poco cansado por los estudios decidió sentarse a comer en la cafetería de la universidad; un par de minutos después se le unió Afrodita, que también estaba tomando cursos.

\- Sólo digo - Aioria mordió su manzana - ¿acaso Aioros y yo nos parecemos tanto?

\- Claro que no, Aioros es valiente, fuerte, amable y tú... tú eres tú.

\- Gracias por el apoyo Afrodita - Aioria entrecerró los ojos.

\- Generalmente la palabra con la que llaman a Aioros es...

\- Héroe, ya lo sé - dijo Aioria interrumpiendo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hablar, un grupo de chicas se acercó a ellos; una de ellas tocó suavemente el hombro de Aioria.

\- Disculpa, sólo queríamos invitarte a nuestra fiesta este fin de semana.

\- Eso suena genial - Aioria sonrió - pe...

\- Espera -una de las chicas miró a Aioria - él no es Aioros, es su hermano.

\- Bueno, en ese caso, ¿quieres decir a tu hermano de nuestra invitación?

\- Sí, la invitación es sólo para él - dijo la chica que había interrumpido.

Una vez que las chicas se retiraron Afrodita comenzó a reírse muy fuerte mientras que Aioria sólo lo miraba molesto.

\- ¿Quieres dejar se reírte? - preguntó al ver a su amigo un poco más calmado.

\- Tienes que admitir que eso fue divertido.

\- Ves, a eso me refería, me confunden con él, pero sólo lo hacen cuando lo felicitan, o lo invitan a fiestas, o le dan comida.

\- ¿Creí que estabas orgulloso de tú hermano?

\- Lo estoy, es sólo que esto es molesto.

\- Tal vez deberías de pintarte el cabello - Afrodita empezó a reír - así nadie te confundiría con él.

\- Eres de gran ayuda - dijo Aioria en tono sarcástico - creo que iré a casa.

Camino a su casa Aioria pensaba en su plática con Afrodita; era cierto, su hermano era un héroe, no sólo para él sino para todos en el vecindario y eso era algo que él no se lo podía quitar a nadie. No le molestaba todas las cosas buenas o grandes que su hermano hacía, tal vez lo que le molestaba era que la continua confusión de los demás con su hermano le recordaba continuamente que él no hacía algo que valiera una felicitación o tal vez un pastel.

Sin querer Aioria había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez era tiempo de cambiar y ser más como su hermano, un héroe.

Al llegar a su casa un nuevo propósito estaba en su mente. Aventó su mochila al suelo y tan pronto como entró a su casa salió en busca de una oportunidad para ser un héroe. Estuvo más de dos horas cerca del centro comercial buscando algo, pero nada aparecía; lo único interesante que le había pasado era que había tratado de ayudar a una anciana con sus compras, pero esta lo golpeó al pensar que se trataba de un ladrón.

Desesperado, Aioria fue en busca de sus amigos con la esperanza que que alguno necesitara de su ayuda, pero eso fue inútil. Mu estaba en el hospital donde trabajaba; Aldebaran, Saga y Kanon estaban en una triple cita (algo que sin duda lo dejó boquiabierto); no había buscado a Afrodita debido a que este se había burlado de él; Death Mask estaba con Shura jugando videojuegos, además de que ambos lo habían corrido por interrumpir su juego; Milo acompañaba a Camus y Shaka a comprar un libro (y a pesar de que Milo necesitaba ser salvado del aburrimiento en el que estaba decidió quedarse debido a que no le gustaba que Camus fuera tan amable con Shaka, e incluso que se ofreciera a pagar su libro cuando Camus no le compraba ni un chicle a Milo).

Deprimido y triste, Aioria decidió regresar a casa. Al entrar vio su mochila acomodada a un lado de las escaleras y la luz de la cocina prendida; al ver su reloj Aioria supo que no se trataba de su padre, pro lo que decidió ir a saludar a su hermano.

\- Hola Aioros - dijo con tono melancólico mientras buscaba comida en el refrigerador.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? - preguntó Aioros mientras echaba zanahorias picadas a su sopa.

\- Bien, supongo, ¿y el tuyo?

\- Igual. Pasé la mañana con los gemelos y Kanon me dijo que le podía poner estas cosas raras a la sopa para que quedara mejor - Aioros le enseñó a su hermano un chile jalapeño - no recuerdo como me dijo que se llamaban, creo que es un pimiento pequeño o algo así.

\- Déjame ver - al examinar el alimento Aioria miró a su hermano y después le quitó la bolsa de chiles que tenía - esto no es un pimiento, es un chile. Provoca mucho ardor, ¿lo echaste en la sopa?

\- No, era lo último que iba a poner, ¿cómo sabes que es eso?

\- En el restaurante del tío de Shura trabajaba un chico al que le gustaba poner este tipo de cosas en la comida. Una vez Milo y yo comimos uno y casi morimos.

\- Bueno, me alegra que me dijeras - Aioros sonrió - sabes Aioria, eres mi héroe.

Ante el comentario de Aioros, Aioria río. Su hermano mayor en ocasiones podía ser muy ingenuo y a los demás les gustaba gastarle bromas, en especial a los gemelos, así que Aioria sonrió al imaginar que tal vez para todos Aioros era el héroe, pero había ocasiones en las que el héroe necesitaba ser salvado.

* * *

 _COMENTARIOS:_

 _Gracias por leer y el comentario; es bueno saber que las historias son bien recibidas._

 _Buen día!_


	3. Casi ciego

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Shaka entraba a la sala; se acercó a uno de los estantes y comenzó a buscar, a los demás parecía no importarle: Death Mask sólo le subió el volumen a la televisión, Afrodita seguía hablando por teléfono, Camus había salido esa mañana y Shijima se encontraba en su habitación.

Desesperado, Shaka salió rumbo a las escaleras. Tropezó al llegar a ellas pero rápidamente se repuso y continuo su camino hacia la habitación de su primo.

A diferencia de las personas con las que Shaka vivía, él solía ser muy reservado con los aspectos privados de su vida; la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección era su primo y sabía que sólo él podía ayudarlo.

\- ¡Shijima! - gritó Shaka mientras azotaba la puerta.

El grito asustó a Shijima, quien aventó su pincel hacia Shaka en modo de defensa.

\- Ah, eres tú - dijo Shijima mientras se levantaba - me asustaste, ¿qué pasa?

\- No encuentro mis lentes.

\- Bien, esto es malo.

Uno de los aspectos privados que a Shaka le gustaba mantener en silencio era que estaba más ciego que un topo. Eso no era algo que sus amigos no supieran completamente; cuando Shaka era niño usaba lentes, pero con el paso del tiempo dejó de usarlos así que sus amigos supusieron que ya no los necesitaba. La verdad era que Shaka los había dejado de usar debido a que, según él, le molestaban; empeorando así su vista.

\- ¿Dónde los vistes por última vez? - preguntó Shijima una vez que entraron en el cuarto del rubio.

\- En el escritorio, dormí un poco y los dejé ahí pero cuando me levanté ya no estaban.

\- Bueno, deja los busco. Tal vez se cayeron.

Shaka se sentó en la cama y sonrió, sabía que podía contar con su primo para esa clase de situaciones.

Cuando Shijima regresó de su viaje por Europa lo primero que hizo fue obligar a Shaka a ir al oculista. Fue una suerte para el rubio que eso sucediera, ya que estaba cansado de estudiar usando una lupa.

Había comenzado usando pupilentes pero le provocaban dolor de cabeza y ardor en los ojos así que decidió dejar esas cosas y usar de nuevo lentes. Sólo se los ponía cuando estaba a solas o con su primo y cuando estudiaba ya que sospechaba que si salía al exterior con ellos sus amigos no tendrían piedad en sus burlas.

\- No están - Shijima estaba en el suelo.

\- Bueno, supongo que no hay más opción que dejar esto así, después de todo puedo vivir sin los lentes.

\- Shaka, estas mirando al closet - dijo Shijima entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Admito que eso fue un pequeño desliz, pero estaré bien.

\- Quédate aquí. Iré con el oculista para ver si me puede conseguir unos lente de forma express.

\- Pero hoy es domingo, debe estar cerrado y...

\- Yo me las arreglo - interrumpió Shijima y se puso de pie - tú sólo evita matarte.

Shijima salió sin darle tiempo a Shaka de responder. Solo en su cuarto, Shaka no pudo evitar recordar que su primo siempre estaba ahí para él, incluso cuando no lo estaba físicamente. A pesar de que eran primos y que Shijima era mayor por nueve años, ambos se llevaba bien y se querían como hermanos; después de todo Shijima era la única familia que Shaka tenía cerca desde que su padre regresó a la India y Shijima regresó de su viaje.

En el tiempo en que estuvieron separados Shijima le marcaba por teléfono una vez cada quince días, además de que solía enviarle cartas, así que realmente nunca dejaron de hablar.

Después de estar un par de minutos sin hacer nada Shaka pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era meditar. Estuvo en completa tranquilidad hasta que Camus tocó la puerta.

\- Siento molestarte, pero Afrodita quiere que bajes, ya llegaron todos y están en la cocina.

\- Voy.

A pesar de saber el camino que recorría a diario a Shaka le costó trabajo bajar y llegar a la cocina; pero una vez ahí decidió sentarse en una silla y no moverse a menos que sea necesario.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? - preguntó Afrodita.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que iban a venir todos.

\- Aún así, ¿no escuchaste todo el escándalo que estos orangutanes hicieron?

\- Deja de molestar Afrodita - Camus veía un folleto de comida rápida.

\- No lo defiendas Camus.

\- Camus tiene razón, no lo molestes Afrodita - dijo Shura recargado en el refrigerador - mejor hay que decidir que vamos a comer.

\- Pues yo digo que hay que pedir pizza - dijo Aldebaran viendo también unos folletos.

\- La pizzería se quedó sin repartidor, tendríamos que ir por ella - dijo Aioria.

\- ¿Comida china entonces? - Mu miró a los presentes.

\- No quiero - Kanon hizo un puchero.

\- Tú nunca quieres nada - Saga miraba otros folletos.

\- ¿Tú qué quieres Shaka? - preguntó Camus mirando al rubio.

\- No lo sé, una pizza sonaba bien.

\- Camus, ¿por qué no me preguntas a mi sobre lo que quiero? - Milo abrazó a su amigo y lo miró triste.

\- Porque ya sé que dirás "lo que quieras está bien" y estoy a favor de la pizza.

\- Sí, ya son cuatro votos a favor - Aldebaran sonrió - comeremos pizza.

\- No quiero - repitió Kanon.

\- Esto es democrático - Saga dejó los folletos en la mesa - voto por pizza.

\- Yo también - Shura levantó la mano.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba - Aioros miró a Shura.

\- Sí, pero todos se están votando por eso.

\- Bueno, ¿y quién irá por ella? - preguntó Afrodita; ante su pregunta todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- En lugar de discutir cosas banales mejor díganme quien rompió mi puerta y quien la va a reparar - Death Mask cruzó los brazos.

\- Iremos nosotros - dijo Kanon mientras jalaba a Milo y Aioria.

\- Ahí está tu respuesta - dijo Shura sonriendo.

Mientras todos comenzaban a hablar Shaka se preguntó si Shijima habría resuelto su pequeño problema.

En ocasiones llegaba a impresionarle la forma en la que su primo lo ayudaba. Shaka tenía conocimiento del famoso amor de hermanos gracias a la convivencia con sus amigos que los tenían y desde que era pequeño no le fue difícil darse cuenta que él y Shijima tenían eso.

Era un poco vergonzoso si lo pensaba bien ya que él era el hermano menor y sabía el trato que recibían los hermanos menores gracias a ver como Aioros o Aiacos trataban a Aioria y a Milo. A pesar de eso Shaka agradecía el que Shijima fuera su hermano, no se imaginaba como sería su vida si otra persona ocupara ese lugar.

Para el atardecer tanto Shijima como la pizza habían llegado. El pelirrojo hizo entrega de los lentes después de un gran discurso sobre la importancia de cuidar las cosas que provocó que Shaka se sonrojara ante las burlas.

\- Bien, espero que cuides mejor estos. Me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlos.

\- Sí, ya lo sé - dijo Shaka mientras se los colocaba.

\- Así que Shaka nunca dejó de ser un cuatro ojos - Death Mask comenzó a reír hasta que Shijima lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye! Si te metes con mi hermano te metes conmigo - ante el comentario de Shijima todos rieron.

\- Y conmigo - dijo Saga provocando que las risas pararan.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes, Saga? - preguntó Kanon levemente celoso.

\- Eso no te importa, ahora sigamos comiendo.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste los lentes tan rápido? - le susurró Camus a Shijima.

\- Ya deberías de saberlo mi querido Camus, no hay nada que el dinero no pueda hacer - dijo Shijima sonriendo antes de morder su rebanada de pizza.


	4. intercambio

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada.

* * *

Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de los labios de Tōma cuando se sentó en el escritorio de Marín.

Una pequeña pelea sobre quien trabajaba más en el orfanato se había suscitado el día anterior cuando Tōma entró en la oficina de su hermana molesto por la gran lista de tareas que tenía que hacer. Después de un par horas llegaron a la conclusión de que cambiarían de lista de tareas para que Tōma comprobara que él tenía lo más sencillo.

\- Tōma sólo vengo a... -dijo Marín entrando en la oficina - baja tus pies de mi escritorio.

\- En primer lugar, no es tuyo ahora es mio así como toda la oficina , en segundo, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Venía a recordarte lo que harás hoy - Tōma rodó los ojos pero Marín continuo - llama al plomero para que arreglen el grifo de la cocina que gotea, también hay que llamar al director de la escuela para que nos diga como se arreglará todo para el nuevo ciclo escolar, tienes que ir a la alcaldía para...

\- Sí, sí, sí, ya sé todo eso - Tōma se levantó de la silla y comenzó a empujar a Marín a la puerta - en ese caso recuerda que antes del desayuno los niños deben de tender sus camas, molestan a Shun así que vigilalo, cuando Seiya se emociona le da por patear a los demás.

\- Tōma, todo eso ya lo sé. Pero tú no sabes nada de lo que yo hago y es importante que...

\- Ya Marín - Tōma la sacó de la oficina - tu trabajo es sencillo, lo terminaré antes de la comida.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Tōma la cerró, evitando así que Marín continuara hablando, y regresó al escritorio.

Aún consideraba que Marín exageraba, sabía que a su hermana le gustaba tener las cosas en orden y a fin de cuentas todo era por el bien de los niños. Después de todo, él sabía lo difícil que podía ser vivir en un orfanato.

Tōma suspiró de nuevo, se sentó derecho y tomó el teléfono. Al segundo timbrazo su llamada fue contestada.

\- ¡Hola, hermosa!

A diferencia de Marín, Tōma se daba la libertad para salir y conocer gente nueva, después de alrededor de dos meses había logrado convencer a la nueva hermana de Saori de que saliera con él, no había sido sencillo pero después de otros tres meses Tōma se podía dar el lujo de presumir que tenía novia.

Pasó el resto de la mañana hablando con su novia. Incluso los niños, acercándose a él y preguntándole que era lo que hacía no lo pudieron despegar del teléfono.

Para la tarde Tōma había olvidado completamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue hacia el centro de la ciudad esperando encontrar una respuesta, pero no pudo recordar nada.

Derrotado, caminó de vuelta al orfanato. Durante el trayecto reconoció la capacidad de su hermana por mantener las cosas del orfanato en orden, además de poder recordar todas las tareas que se tenían que hacer en tiempo y forma. Era algo que no tenía que sorprenderlo si consideraba que Marín siempre fue así.

Tōma recordó su niñez en el orfanato. Él sólo tenía tres años cuando llegó ahí, por lo que no podía recordar mucho, Marín sólo era un año mayor que él pero podía recordar perfectamente el orfanato de Japón. Durante esos años Marín se encargó de cuidar a su hermano, se encargaba de su alimento, que estuviera sano, incluso llegó a involucrarse en sus peleas; Marín estaba todo el tiempo desarreglada y casi no comía, pero Tōma era un niño limpio y bien alimentado, no fue difícil suponer a quien terminarían adoptando.

Cuando tenía siete años Tōma fue adoptado por una familia que planeaba llevárselo a Grecia. La separación fue difícil, para Tōma el tiempo que estuvieron separados fue terrible, durante su estadía en Grecia Tōma se dedicó a hacer toda clase de destrozos para que pudiera regresar con su hermana; Marín también se dedicó a buscar la forma de reunirse con Tōma. Finalmente después de cinco años ambos hermanos se reunieron.

Al llegar a la entrada del orfanato Tōma sonrió al pensar en la promesa que había hecho con Marín de no volverse a separar nunca. A penas cumplió dieciocho años Tōma se mudó al orfanato donde Marín vivía y era la encargada (ya que nunca la habían llegado a adoptar). Eso había sido hace un año atrás y desde entonces ambos hermanos habían estado juntos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le preguntó Marín en cuanto Tōma llegó a al oficina.

\- Fui al centro - Tōma se quitó su chamarra y la aventó al escritorio - me dijiste que fuera, ¿no?

\- Sí, pero fuera de eso no has hecho nada, no has llamado a Shion o al plomero a pesar de que pasaste toda la mañana hablando por teléfono - Marín cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

\- Los niños me dijeron.

\- Bueno, ¿y tú ya hiciste todas tus tareas?

\- Sí, incluso la cena ya está siendo preparada.

Tōma suspiró, era extraño para él el que Marín ya tuviera todo arreglado mientras que él no podía recordar ni una sola cosa. A pesar de su frustración, si algo le había enseñado su hermana era a aceptar sus errores.

\- Admito que me confié, no es tan sencillo encargarse de toda la administración de este lugar.

\- Agradezco que digas eso - Marín se acercó a su hermano y le acarició el hombro - tus tareas tampoco son tan sencillas.

\- No tienes que ser amable, generalmente a esta hora apenas estamos haciendo la tarea, la cena se prepara, como hora mas temprana, a las siete. Apenas son las seis y ya hasta vas a mandarlos a dormir.

\- Tōma fue difícil logra esto. Los niños son escandalosos y me cansé de decirle a Seiya que dejara que patear a los demás durante el tiempo que estuvieron viendo televisión. Si no hubiera sido por Seika que me apoyó ni siquiera hubiera podido lograr que tendieran sus camas - Marín suspiró - tu trabajo también es difícil.

\- No lo sé, lo haces parecer tan sencillo - Tōma miró al suelo derrotado.

\- Incluso mi trabajo no lo es. Anoto todas mis tareas en esta agenda - Marín levantó una pequeña agenda - me levantó a las seis de la mañana y me voy a acostar a las doce más tardar. Creo que ambos sólo somos buenos en una cosa, no hay por qué cambiar de tareas.

Tōma sonrió y abrazó a su hermana.

\- ¡Nunca más aceptes una de mis ideas! - dijo entre sollozos.

\- No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer - Marín sonrió mientras abrazaba a Tōma.

Tōma sonrió, y agradeció en tener una hermana tan comprensiva y que siempre estaría ahí para él.


	5. Nuevo Trabajo

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

Como todos los días Hades se levantó a las once y media de la mañana. Después de maldecir al Sol por interponerse en su descanso caminó hacia la cocina.

Amaba los días entre semana, Pandora se encontraba en el trabajo y las gemelos, que ahora vivían con ellos, se encontraban en la universidad, preparándose para el inicio del ciclo; por lo que Hades tenía todo para él sólo.

Pensó en desayunar cereal, pero sostuvo mal la caja y esta se cayó. Hades maldijo por segunda vez en el día.

Se agachó para recoger la caja y el cereal que se había regado. Cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de que casi todo el cereal se encontraba en el suelo, pensó en limpiar después de desayunar. No había notado que en todo ese tiempo Pandora se encontraba detrás de él.

\- ¡¿No vas a limpiar, sucio?! - le gritó Pandora cuando se dio cuenta de que Hades no iba a voltear.

\- ¡Oye!, ¡¿que te pasa?! - dijo Hades llevándose la mano al pecho y recargándose en el mueble - hiciste que tirará mi cereal.

\- Ya que todo está en el suelo deberías de limpiar.

\- Lo iba a hacer después de desayunar.

\- Mentiroso.

Pandora entrecerró los ojos, pero Hades la ignoró y caminó hacia la mesa, en sus manos llevaba su plato con leche y un paquete de galletas que estaba abandonado en el fondo de la alacena.

\- ¿Y la universidad? - Pandora siguió a Hades.

\- ¿Y el trabajo?

\- Como ya van a empezar las clases mi jefe me deja faltar. No contestaste mi pregunta.

\- He decidido tomarme un año sabático - Hades comenzó a comer.

\- ¡¿Eres idiota?! - Pandora golpeó a Hades en la cabeza provocando que este estrellara su cara contra su plato.

\- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! - Hades comenzó a secar su cara con su playera.

\- Estas arruinando tu futuro. Estabas bien estudiando derecho pero un pajarito me dijo que te saliste a medio semestre y pasabas los días durmiendo en los pastos de la escuela o haciendo que Minos o Aiacos perdieran clases.

\- ¿Quién fue el chismoso que te dijo eso? - Hades se levantó de su silla.

\- Eso no importa - Pandora comenzó a empujar a su hermano a la puerta - tienes que hacer algo con tu vida, no estar aquí de flojo, yo no vivo con flojos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Hades se asustó cuando Pandora abrió la puerta y lo empujó hacia afuera.

\- ¡Ponte a estudiar o consigue un trabajo! - dijo Pandora antes de azotar la puerta.

Hades entrecerró los ojos, pensó en las palabras de su hermana pero las olvidó tan pronto como recordó que alguien había ido de chismoso con ella.

Era cierto que se había salido de la escuela, pero aún no había decidido cuando era un buen momento para decirle a su hermana. No quería aceptar que le tenía miedo, sólo que sabía que ella se molestaría y gritaría.

Era normal, supuso, Pandora se había hecho cargo de él después de que sus padres murieran; no eran muy jóvenes cuando eso sucedió y Pandora era sólo un año mayor así que para Hades no era necesario que ella hiciera eso, sin embargo lo hizo. El pensar en esas cosas lo hacia sentir extraño por lo que Hades decidió buscar al responsable de que Pandora estuviera molesta con él.

Después de un viaje de media hora llegó a la universidad. Los primeros nombres en los que había pensado eran Minos y Aiacos. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y los encontró a ambos en una de las mesas del fondo, Aiacos leía un enorme libro de leyes y Minos comía un sándwich.

\- ¡Minos y Aiacos! ¡prepárense para su muerte!

Ante el grito de Hades más de una persona lo miró molesta, Hades se sonrojó y caminó rápidamente hacia dónde estaban sus amigos.

\- ¿Quién fue el traidor? - susurró - hablen ahora y tal vez tenga clemencia.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntaron ambos.

\- ¿Quién le dijo a Pandora que me salí de la escuela?

\- Yo no fui, no he hablado con ella desde hace dos semanas, cuando me la encontré en la casa de Violate - Aiacos levantó los hombros.

\- Siendo honesto, a veces ella me da miedo - Minos mordió su sándwich - además no te traicionaría de esa forma.

\- ¿Por qué comes aquí? - Hades se sintió curioso.

\- Me gusta comer tranquilo y la cafetería es muy ruidosa.

\- Bueno, supongo que con esto terminó el interrogatorio, regresaré a mi trabajo - Aiacos miró su libro.

\- Masoquista - susurró Minos - deberíamos de estar lo más lejos que podamos de este lugar.

\- No he terminado - Hades se sentó a lado de Minos - ¿tienen alguna idea de quién pudo haberle dicho?

\- No - respondieron ambos.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto eso? - preguntó Minos.

\- Porque me regañó.

\- Sólo se preocupa por ti, la verdad yo también me preocupo. Deberías de comenzar a pensar en tu futuro y no estar sin hacer nada, no creo que Pandora quiera mantenerte toda su vida - Aiacos miró a su amigo.

\- Genial, ahora tu también me regañas - dijo Hades molesto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Aiacos - Minos empujó a Hades provocando que cayera de la silla - inscribirte o busca trabajo.

\- Pero...

\- Estudia o trabaja - Minos sacó un recipiente con fruta picada - pero no te quedes sin hacer nada.

Hades salió del lugar molesto. Pensó en golpear a Minos pero decidió que era mejor acusarlo con la bibliotecaria. Mientras caminaba hacia la parada de autobuses pensó que se había comportado como un niño al acusar a Minos.

Después de todo, eran sus amigos y era normal que se preocuparan por él, al igual que Pandora se preocupaba. Suspiró, estaba cansado y el que todos estuvieran sobre él por su futuro era agotador. Maldijo por tercera vez.

Se subió al autobús y se dirigió a la casa de Rhadamanthys; con los eventos recientes era probable que él fue el delator. Al llegar tocó varias veces el timbre; cuando Rhadamanthys abrió Hades comenzó a gritar.

\- ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Miserable traidor! Y pensar que estaba a punto de dejar que cortejaras a mi hermana, pero después de esto no es posible, tendrás que buscarte otra mujer que de miedo.

-No sé de que hablas - Rhadamanthys se mantuvo serio.

-¡Le dijiste a mi hermana que dejé la escuela! - Hades lo señaló de forma acusadora.

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - Rhadamanthys se mantuvo serio.

\- ¿No lo sabías? - Hades se quedó en blanco - Pensé que lo sabías, pero si no lo sabes entonces no le dijiste - comenzó a susurrar - y si no fuiste tú, ¿entonces quién fue? Bueno, en ese caso disculpa las molestias, me voy.

Hades se alejó del lugar dejando a Rhadamanthys confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa pensaba que tal vez su hermana tenía razón; tenía muchos plantes y para eso necesitaba por lo menos un trabajo.

Sabía que los regaños y gritos sólo eran porque Pandora se preocupaba por él, lo cual era completamente normal. Él también se preocupaba por su hermana, así que entendía parte de esa preocupación. Camino a su casa un chico le entregó un volante donde solicitaban empleados; Hades miró el volante seriamente.

Después de dos horas Hades llegó a su casa con una playera y gorra rojas.

\- ¡Ya llegué! - gritó caminado hacia la cocina.

\- ¿No estabas? - Hipnos se encontraba cenando, al igual que su hermano y prima.

\- Enserio, tienen que dejar de ignorarme - dijo Hades levemente deprimido.

\- ¿Por qué estas vestido así? - le preguntó Thanatos.

\- Escuchen atentamente porque no lo repetiré: tengo empleo. La pizzería del centro se quedó si repartidor y me acaban de contratar.

\- ¡Felicidades! - Pandora se levantó y abrazó a su hermano - finalmente me haces caso en algo.

\- Sí, hay que celebrar - ambos gemelos también se levantaron - ¡pidamos pizza!

Hades rodó los ojos y sonrió. Supuso que la mejor forma de pagar todo lo que hacía su hermana era hacerle caso en al menos una cosa.


	6. Hermano inesperado

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador, Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Isaac acomodó con cuidado su nuevo auto de carreras a control remoto, tenía tantas cosas que si no lo hacía con cuidado algo podría caerse y romperse. En su época de huérfano, cuando vivía en el orfanato, era casi improbable que tuviera cosas, por lo que el tenerlas ahora lo hacía sentir "extraño".

No era que no apreciará lo que sus nuevos padres le daban, era sólo que estaba acostumbrado a tener lo mínimo y el que ahora tuviera un cuarto de juguetes sólo para él lo hacía sentir que era demasiado. Después de acomodar su nueva adquisición cerró la puerta del cuarto de juego y se sentó en el sofá de su alcoba.

Estaba aburrido, ese era otro contraste que no había tardado en notar a penas se mudo ahí. En el orfanato estaban los demás niños con los que de vez en cuando pasaba el tiempo ya que nunca fue un niño muchos amigos, más bien solo tenía uno y para él eso era suficiente; Hyoga era el único con el que se podría decir que Isaac disfrutaba de acompañar y podría decirse que el sentimiento era mutuo, a pesar de que Hyoga también pasará tiempo con otros niños del orfanato. A diferencia de lo que sucedía en esos días, Isaac ahora asistía a un colegio de paga, donde los niños solían ignorarlo, en su mayoría, debido a su humilde ascendencia; a esto se le sumaban las clases privadas de francés, piano (que no se le daba) y esgrima, que hacían de su día uno verdaderamente solitario.

Pero, si había algo que Isaac podía destacar de su nuevo hogar, si había algo que, de alguna forma que le costaba trabajo entender, le agradaba tener era su "nuevo" hermano mayor.

Era cierto que Kaza no era el tipo de hermano que Isaac deseaba tener, los seis años de diferencia creaban un gran abismo entre ambos, pero a pesar de eso, no había impedimentos para que ambos pasarán buenos momentos juntos.

En esos momentos Isaac se preguntaba donde estaba su hermano mayor, al que no había visto desde el día anterior. Tal vez estaba con sus amigos; el pensar en eso hizo que Isaac se sintiera levemente triste, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a estar siempre con él y con los amigos de Kaza desde su adopción.

Decidido a saber donde estaba Kaza o al menos encontrar algo que hacer, Isaac salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la de su hermano. Camino a esta se encontró con varias sirvientas que lo trataron con respeto, algo que le pareció innecesario pero que sabía que lo mejor era no decir nada ya que podría meter en problemas a las sirvientas.

Al llegar a la habitación de su hermano tocó la puerta y esperó por varios minutos pero al ver que nadie le contestaba supuso que Kaza no estaba así que decidió bajar y buscar algo que hacer en la sala. El tiempo pasaba y su aburrimiento llegaba a sus límites, para un niño de su edad, si no encontraba nada que hacer pronto podría considerar que estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento; estaba acostado en el sillón mientras jugaba un juego de su celular, cuando estaba por llegar al quinto nivel sintió como alguien le quitaba el teléfono.

\- ¿Vas a estar acostado ahí todo el día?

Isaac miró con sorpresa a su interlocutor, en un día aburrido lo que menos esperaba era ver al que en palabras de Kaza era el más aburrido de sus amigos, Sorrento.

\- ¿Cómo entraste? - le preguntó mientras se levantaba.

\- Por la puerta - Sorrento rodeó el sillón donde estaba Isaac y se sentó en el sillón de enfrente - tenemos que llegar temprano, así que será mejor que te cambies.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? ¿De qué estas hablando?

\- No hay tiempo para esto - Sorrento miró su reloj de pulsera - apúrate niño.

Isaac miró a Sorrento por un breve momento, estaba sorprendido por el actuar de Sorrento, que generalmente era muy amable, así que decidió seguir lo que decía el amigo de su hermano. Después de un par de minutos cambiándose la ropa volvió a bajar las escaleras y caminó hacia la sala pero no había nadie ahí; por un momento pensó que tal vez todo había sido su imaginación producto de un día sin mucha acción pero una de las sirvientas se le acercó para informarle que Sorrento lo esperaba afuera de la casa, Isaac resopló resignado.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

\- ¡Sólo fueron cinco minutos! - Isaac caminó hacia el auto donde Sorrento estaba recargado - además, tú no deberías de hacer las preguntas, yo debería de hacerlas.

\- Puedes hacerlas durante el camino - dijo Sorrento separándose del auto y entrando en él.

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir a donde vamos? - Isaac también entró en el auto.

\- A la casa de Io.

Isaac lo miró molesto, tanto misterio para algo que le pudo haber dicho en el momento en el que lo interrumpió de su juego, al recordar el juego Isaac se molestó más, no le habían devuelto su celular. Sin decir nada más se dedicó a mirar el camino que se había aprendido casi de memoria. Al llegar a la casa de Io, Isaac se sorprendió de ver a Io y Baian sentados en el suelo frente a la lujosa casa.

\- Llegas tarde - dijeron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.

\- Solo cállense y entren al carro - dijo Sorrento mientras bajaba la ventana y estacionaba el auto frente a sus amigos.

\- Hola Isaac - dijo Baian levantándose y entrando al auto.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte - Io también se levantó y golpeó suavemente el hombro de Isaac al entrar al auto.

\- Me alegra verlos - dijo Isaac mientras Sorrento arrancaba el auto - ustedes si me dirán a donde vamos y el por que de tanto misterio, ¿cierto?.

\- ¿No le has dicho nada al niño, Sorrento? - Baian, que estaba sentado atrás de Sorrento lo golpeó en la cabeza.

\- Me dieron ordenes explicitas de no decir nada, sólo estoy cumpliendo lo que me pidieron, ya sé que ustedes no son iguales y dirán todo, les pregunten o no.

\- Que poca fe tienes en nosotros Sorrento, de verdad que me entristece lo poco que confías- Io movió la cabeza de un lado a otro - pero sólo para que veas lo confiables que somos y lo mal amigo que eres, no diremos nada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio van a ser tan malos? - Isaac se volteó para verlos.

\- Lo siento Isaac - Io alzó los hombros.

\- Sí, Sorrento nos obligó a hacer esto - Baian negó con la cabeza.

Isaac suspiró, sin duda sería un largo camino para él. Sabiendo que nadie le diría nada se dispuso a ver el paisaje desconocido y guardar silencio el resto del camino; poco le importó la pelea que se suscitaba atrás del auto, ya que Baian e Io discutían sobre el espacio que les tocaba a cada uno en el asiento y por lo general ver a esos dos pelear era algo muy divertido para el adolescente.

\- Llegamos - dijo Sorrento después de un para de horas conduciendo.

Cuando estacionó el auto Isaac se asomó por la ventana mientras veía el paisaje lleno de vegetación que se encontraba a su alrededor; al ver que todos bajaban del auto el adolescente suspiró a no tener ni la mínima idea de en donde estaba.

\- Estamos en medio de la nada - dijo mientras seguía a los adultos.

\- No exactamente - Sorrento lideraba la caminata- no te preocupes, sólo caminaremos un par de minutos...

\- Sí, además estás con nosotros - Io abrazó a Isaac por el cuello - no hay nada que temer.

\- Exacto, si nos aparece un oso o algo así sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de sacrificar a Sorrento y todo estará bien - Ante las palabras de Baian, Sorrento se detuvo pero poco después continuo caminando,ignorando el comentario.

Mientras más se acercaban al lugar Isaac comenzaba a reconocer levemente el lugar, nunca había estado ahí pero estaba seguro de que ya había visto antes el lugar, tal vez en alguna fotografía o en la televisión.

\- ¿Acaso...? - susurró, sus acompañantes no lo escucharon.

Al llegar a la entrada sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, estaba en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad. No había ruido, lo que confundió al joven que sólo miró a sus amigos.

\- Será mejor que vallamos, Kanon debe de estar molesto porque llegamos tarde y de seguro ya quiere subirse a un juego - Baian golpeó a Io y ambos se fueron corriendo, dejando a Isaac y Sorrento.

\- ¿Pero...? ¿Cómo es que...?

\- Kaza tuvo que salir de ultimo momento del país, un asunto de negocios o algo así, y dijo que te había prometido que pasaría el día contigo - ante las palabras de Sorrento Isaac miró al suelo tratando de recordar la dichosa promesa - así que decidió rentar todo este lugar por un día en forma de disculpa.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso?

\- No realmente, pero si eres amigo de Julian Solo debes de saber que todo es posible - dijo Sorrento viendo hacia al frente, donde enfrente de un juego se encontraban el resto de sus amigos - Kaza le debe un gran favor a Julian.

\- Pero, ¿por qué lo haría?

\- Porque nunca había tenido un hermano - Sorrento miró al chico - no le digas a nadie que todo esto es por ti, ellos - dijo señalando con la cabeza a sus amigos - piensan que todo esto lo hizo Julian para pasar el rato; así que diviértete.

Isaac sonrió, aún no sabía que hacer primero, mientras corría hacia donde estaban los demás esperando que alguno tuviera un plan pensó en Kaza, sin duda no era quien esperaba tener como hermano, pero agradecía que fuera él.


	7. La violencia en la juventud

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador Masami Kurumada._

* * *

Shun miró con preocupación a su hermano. El ciclo escolar acababa de empezar después de las vacaciones por Navidad y parecía que Ikki quería pasar esos primeros días en la dirección, sin duda era algo que preocupaba a su hermano menor, en especial si consideraba que era culpa suya la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano.

A diferencia de los demás niños Shun no era rudo o gustaba de hacer las actividades que comúnmente los niños de su edad realizaban. A penas había entrado a la escuela las burlas no habían tardado en hacerse presentes, y como en casi todas las situaciones Ikki no había tardado en defender a su pequeño hermano.

Con sigilo Shun se acercó a donde estaba sentado su hermano, le habían prohibido acercarse a él, pero esa era una orden difícil de cumplir para el pequeño ya que de cierta forma se sentía culpable por el castigo de Ikki, después de todo, fue su culpa que su hermano se encontrara en esa situación.

Suspiró, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para que Ikki no notara su presencia, pero lo suficiente cerca para poder verlo. Ikki tenía las manos sobre su cabeza y miraba el techo con una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Shun se sintió mal por provocar eso.

Deseó ser más fuerte para poder pelear sus propias batallas, sin tener que involucrar a su hermano, sin tener que depender de nadie.

"Todo sería más sencillo"

Pensó mientras suspiraba. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, si tan sólo fuera capaz de encontrarle algún sentido a las peleas, pero no era así, no le gustaba pelear o algún tipo de violencia y gracias a eso varios niños de su grupo llegaban a burlarse de él. Generalmente no contestaba las burlas, poco o nada le importaba lo que los demás dijeran de él, pero su contrario definitivamente era Ikki, él era como una bomba a punto de explorar que no temía ir por ahí dando golpes a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir algo de él o Shun, especialmente de este último.

Después de mirar a su hermano un par de segundos más Shun salió del pasillo pensando en la idea de cambiar, estaba cansado de ser salvado y estaba dispuesto a pasar las últimas dos horas que le quedaban en la escuela demostrando que no necesitaba ser salvado. Se separó de la pared en la que estaba recargado y caminó en dirección opuesta a la que estaba su hermano, esperando encontrar la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar su nueva faceta.

Al salir hacia el patio vio a sus amigos jugando fútbol, nada fuera de lo común, hasta que Seiya notó su presencia y dejó su partido para hablar con su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shun?, ¿viste a Ikki? ¿hablaste con él? - le preguntó rápidamente.

\- No me molestes, Seiya - Shun no lo miró, sólo se siguió de largo hasta que se encontró frente a los columpios.

\- ¡Oye, Shun! - Seiya había visto como su amigo se iba - ¡¿Qué te pasa?! - empezó a gritar.

Seiya hizo ademan de seguir a su amigo pero fue detenido por Shiryu, quien esperó un par de segundos y después acompañó a Seiya hacia donde estaba Shun.

\- Bien, ¿qué sucede? - Shiryu se sentó a un lado de Shun.

\- Estoy cansado de ser defendido.

Antes de que alguno de sus amigos pudiera decir algo Hyoga llegó corriendo y se recargó en el hombro de Seiya.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó levemente cansado debido al juego anterior.

\- Shun dice que está cansado de ser defendido - Seiya cruzó los brazos.

\- ¿Defendido? - Hyoga miró a sus amigos tratando de comprender la situación.

\- Sí, defendido - dijo Shun mirando al suelo.

\- Defendido... - susurró Seiya sin entender a que se refería Shun con esa palabra.

\- ¡Rayos, Seiya! ¿Qué parte de defendido no entendiste? - gritó Shun molesto.

\- Bueno, pero no tienes porqué enojarte - dijo Seiya.

\- Si me permites Seiya - Shiryu miró al aludido completamente serio - puedo explicarte lo que tu cerebro no puede entender - ante sus palabras Seiya miró a Shiryu tratando de pensar si ese era un insulto o sólo uno de los típicos comentarios de Shiryu que casi nadie entendía. El ver como Hyoga se reía sólo aumentó más la duda de Seiya - siempre que sucede algo con Shun, como que lo molesten ya que eso es lo más común, siempre corre Ikki a defender el honor de Shun como el hermano mayor que es, así que supongo que eso molesta a Shun ya que no lo hace ver como el hombre que es.

\- Sólo tenemos trece años - Hyoga entrecerró los ojos - no somos hombres... yo diría que apenas somos un inicio.

\- Bueno pero ese es el chiste.

\- No sólo es Ikki - Shun levantó la vista y miró a sus amigos - también son ustedes, en especial tú - dijo señalando acusadoramente a Seiya.

\- ¿Yo? - Seiya se señaló a si mismo sorprendido.

\- Pero eso no es culpa de Seiya - Hyoga se acercó a Shun - su sentido de justicia es más grande que su cerebro.

\- Eso es cierto - Shiryu se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en que él no hubiera podido decir mejor lo mencionado por Hyoga.

\- Aún así, estoy cansado de esta absurda situación donde parezco una damisela en peligro - Shun entrecerró los ojos pensando en lo mal que debía verse ser salvado por todos.

\- Pero... - antes de que Seiya pudiera continuar hablando Shun se levantó del columpio y se fue dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos por su comportamiento.

Shun caminó a lado de la cerca que separaba la escuela de la calle, mientras caminaba pensaba en lo dicho por él mismo y en lo dicho por Shiryu, definitivamente él si sabia lo que sentía el niño en ese momento. Sumido en sus pensamientos, Shun no se dio cuenta de que le hablaban hasta que escuchó un grito justamente al otro lado de la reja.

\- ¡Oye niño! ¡Te estoy hablando! - dijo un joven arriba de una motocicleta, usaba una playera y gorra rojas.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! - gritó Shun viendo al joven.

\- Oye, tranquilo - el joven apagó la motocicleta y se bajó de esta para estar más cerca de Shun - sólo quiero hacerte una... no, dos preguntas.

Shun no dijo nada, pero se volteó para verlo completamente.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Me dijeron que no debo de hablar con extraños - Shun miró con los ojos entrecerrados al joven.

\- Bien - se acercó y metió su mano por una de las aberturas de la cerca - mi nombre es Hades - dijo mientras señalaba con la otra mano un pequeño gafete que tenía su nombre.

Shun dudo, pero al ver que estaba protegido por la cerca, en caso de que el extraño quisiera hacerle algo, extendió la mano para estrecharla.

\- Shun.

\- Es un placer Shun - Hades sonrió, movió la mano del niño rápidamente, al hacerlo un collar que se le hizo bastante familiar sobresalió entre la camisa de Shun. Hades levantó una ceja, pero decidió ignorar en collar.

\- Y ahora que nos conocemos y somos amigos, ¿me dirás qué te pasa?

\- En la escuela siempre me molestan - para escuchar mejor lo que decía Shun , Hades se sentó en la banqueta - así que sin importar cual sea la situación mi hermano siempre me defiende, y... pelea mis batallas por mi...

\- Interesante... - Hades se levó una mano a la barbilla - ¿y no te gusta que haba eso?

\- No es eso - Shun miró a Hades - es sólo que... siempre se mete en problemas por eso. Como hoy, uno de mis compañeros me llamó "marica" e Ikki lo escuchó y golpeó, después de eso fue llevado a dirección y eso ocurre casi siempre, y es mi culpa... por ser débil...

\- Tengo una idea - Hades se levantó y se posicionó como si fuera un boxeador - porque no vas con ese mocoso que te molesta y le dices "oye tú, estoy cansado de ti, vete o serás exterminado" y antes de que él pueda decir algo tú le das un gancho justo en la cara - Hades lanzó un golpe al aire - él caerá, pero volverá a levantarse molesto, ese es el momento en el que tú lo pateas en el estómago - dijo lanzando una patada - y cuando vuelva a caer te avientas arriba de él y lo golpeas hasta que ya no pueda ni orinar - terminó Hades con una sonrisa triunfal, gracias a todos sus movimientos su gorra cayó al suelo.

\- No me gusta la violencia - dijo Shun tratando de aparentar seriedad ya que la explicación de Hades lo había divertido.

\- Esto no se trata si de que te gusta o no la violencia - Hades levantó su gorra - se trata de hacer que te respeten, de mostrar que aunque eres un pacifista tienes carácter y no estas dispuesto a permitir que se sobrepasen contigo o con cualquier otro que sera igual a ti.

Shun se quedó en silencio, meditaba lo que le había dicho Hades ya que no encontraba una fallo al consejo, tal vez era el momento de ser lo que Hades le sugería que fuera.

\- Tal vez tengas razón..

\- ¡Tengo razón! - Hades volvió a sonreír - ahora, la segunda pregunta, ¿sabes donde queda la barbería "Emperador"?

Shun sonrió, después de darle las indicaciones al que hasta ese momento identificó como el repartidor de pizzas, regresó al patio escolar, el descanso casi terminaba y era hora de seguir al pie de la letra el consejo de Hades. Sin dudar siquiera, y frente a la mirada de su amigos que seguían en los columpios, Shun se acercó a su golpeador y sin dudarlo le lanzó un golpe.

Shiryu y Seiya se levantaron sorprendidos de los columpios mientras Hyoga se acercaba corriendo al circulo de niños que se había formado alrededor de la pelea.

\- ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! - Seiya empezó a gritar mientras veía como Shun golpeaba al otro niño.

-¡Seiya! - le dijo Shiryu molesto - ayúdame a detener la pelea.

\- Te apuesto una torta a que gana Shun - dijo Hyoga apoyando también la pelea.

\- Va

Ante la negativa de sus amigos por apoyarlo, Shiryu los jaló a ambos para que pudieran detener la pelea.

Veinticinco minutos después Shun se encontraba frente a la dirección esperando a que el director Shion se desocupara y pudiera hablar con él, por el contrario, Ikki ya había hablado con el director e iba camino al salón de castigo pero se había encontrado con los demás.

\- ¿Quién diría que Shun podía ser tan violento? - comenzó a hablar Seiya.

\- Tontos - Ikki golpeó en la cabeza a los tres niños frente a él - ¿qué les dije respecto a no darle malas ideas a Shun?

\- Que no lo incitáramos a ser violento - dijo Shiryu sobándose la cabeza.

\- Y ya vieron el por qué no deben de hacerlo - Ikki cruzó los brazos - Shun tiene un lado oscuro que es mejor no dejar salir.

\- Ya lo vimos - Hyoga miró a Ikki - no provocar a Shun nunca más.

\- Y no darle ideas locas - Seiya se rascó el mentón - aunque ahora que lo pienso nosotros no le dijimos nada.

\- ¿Entonces quien lo hizo?

Ante la pregunta de Ikki los demás se quedaron callados pensando en el misterio que rodeaba al repentina explosión de furia del pequeño Shun.


	8. Problemas de adopción

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y en algunos casos de S. Teshirogi y Toei Animation._

* * *

Saori miraba tranquila como su abuelo regañaba a su hermana. Llevaban cerca de una hora así y parecía que la discusión nunca acabaría, la razón: el nuevo novio de Artemisa.

En otro momento, tal vez el enterarse de que su nieta tenia novio no habría molestado al gran Mitsumasa Kido, pero el que se enterara gracias a las palabras de la esposa de uno de sus más grandes competidores era el colmo.

De cierta forma, Saori ya estaba acostumbrada a las peleas constantes entre esos dos. Suspiró y supo que no debía de seguir esperando a que su familia terminara de discutir, una vez más Saori comería sola. Eso era otra cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, comer sola.

A menudo se preguntaba cual era el objetivo de todo eso, muchas veces había escuchado rumores entre las sirvientas sobre el que a ella sólo la habían adoptado como un remplazo de Artemisa y para Saori eso tenía un poco de sentido; Artemisa estaba por cumplir los veinte años y desde que Saori se mudara ahí hace ya casi dos años, lo único seguro que le escuchaba decir a Artemisa era que pronto se iría. El señor Kido, naturalmente, se quedaría solo y ahí es cuando entraría Saori, como una forma de tener otra versión de su nieta que tal vez no quiera abandonarlo hasta que él muriera.

El pensar en esa teoría le revolvía el estomago a la joven de trece años; pero para muchos eso era mejor que pensar que Saori era una compañera de juegos de Artemisa cuando esta ya no se interesaba por esas cosas.

Después de comer Saori camino hacia su habitación, era sábado, el día mas esperado por ella debido a que era cuando podía descansar de todas las actividades y cursos que tenia que hacer durante el resto de la semana. Al entrar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue acostarse en la cama, pensó en dormir un poco pero no se sentía cansada o con sueño. Suspiró, busco su celular entre las sabanas y pensó en llamar a Seiya.

Poco después de que la adoptaran decidió comprarle un celular a sus amigos para que pudieran continuar en constante comunicación; Shun y Hyoga tenían los suyos, e incluso Shiryu, con quien había hecho buenas migas; pero el caso de Seiya era algo especial, este ya estaba en su tercer teléfono, sus antecesores habían sufrido la mala suerte de ser mojados por un vaso con agua y una caída de casi tres metros, aunque el más reciente teléfono de Seiya no se salvaba de la movida vida del joven, este ya tenía la pantalla rota justo por la mitad y la bocina del mismo no funcionaba.

Después de buscar entre sus contactos el número de Seiya se detuvo justo antes de escribirle el clásico "Hola"; era probable que este se encontrara en alguna de sus clásicas aventuras lejos de su celular, o también era probable que estuviera castigado y lejos del mismo. Cambió de idea y decidió mejor llamar a Shun, este siempre solía darle consejos sobre lo que era tener hermanos mayores y lo que debía de ser ahora que era parte de una familia acomodada.

Llamó a su amigo y al segundo timbrazo una voz grave le contestó, alarmando a Saori.

\- ¿Shun?

\- No, soy Ikki, Shun no puede contestar en este momento.

\- Oh - Saori se quedó un momento pensando qué era lo que debía de hacer, sabía que Ikki no era muy platicador y en su época de orfanato casi nunca habló con él, sin embargo, estaba aburrida y necesitaba hablar con alguien -... y, ¿cómo has estado?

Ikki miró el teléfono pensando en lo extraño que era esa llamada, pero le había prometido a Shun que se portaría bien después del incidente de la escuela.

\- Estoy bien, gracias - Ikki suspiró antes de decir su pregunta - ¿y tú?

\- Oh, ya sabes, lo normal - Saori miró sus uñas mientras se disponía a contarle la historia de su vida como adoptada a Ikki.

Alrededor de dos horas después de comenzar a hablar, Ikki estaba exhausto. Estaba seguro que nunca había escuchado hablar tanto a una mujer, y lo peor de todo, nunca había hablado tanto con cualquier persona. Su mente aún pensaba en la forma en la que podía deshacerse de esta llamada hasta que escuchó que del otro lado de la linea Saori lloraba; ahora la idea en la que pensó era sobre qué se había perdido que de repente la menor lloraba.

\- Oye... ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Y si es verdad? - dijo Saori, estaba sentada en su cama viendo hacia la puerta mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas - ¿y si sólo soy un remplazo? ¿y si nadie me quiere?... ¿y... y si...?

Ante las lágrimas Saori dejó de hablar y sólo se dedicó a sollozar.

\- Escucha, no llores - Ikki se sintió estúpido al decir eso - no ganas nada si eres tan negativa.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que debería de ser? - Saori moqueaba.

\- Tienes suerte, sabes. Por mucho tiempo he querido que alguien como el hombre que te adoptó adoptara a Shun - Ikki movió la cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos negativos - Escucha, por lo que vi hace un año, esas personas te quieren, supongo, si no, no entiendo por qué se tomaron tantas molestias en hacer cosas por ti y tus amigos huérfanos como regalarles teléfonos caros, algo que Seiya no merece, u organizar una gran fiesta de Navidad para ellos.

\- Acaso... sugieres que...

Antes de que Saori pudiera terminar su idea, escuchó al voz de Marín indicándole a Ikki que era hora de cenar. Suspirando aliviado, Ikki se despidió de Saori rápidamente y le colgó.

Sola y en silencio, Saori se sentó en medio de su cama y abrazó sus rodillas, aún estaba triste; no respondió los llamados de las sirvientas para cenar o incluso el que su abuelo subiera para preguntarle si algo malo le sucedía. Después de una hora Saori escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

\- Dije que no quiero nada.

Nadie respondió, sólo Saori escuchó como alguien le quitaba el seguro a la puerta y vio como Artemisa entraba en al habitación con una charola de comida. Saori sólo la miró, parpadeó un par de veces y después se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda.

\- Un pajarito me dijo que estabas triste por algo que parece ser mi culpa - dijo Artemisa mientras entraba y prendía la luz.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Saori la miró - ¿quién fue el chismoso?

\- Entonces es verdad, me lo temía - Artemisa se sentó en la cama.

\- Eso no importa, ya les dije que no tengo hambre.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que creas que eres mi remplazo?

\- Yo... yo no pienso eso.

\- Pero es lo que piensan los demás y te hacen pensar a ti - Artemisa miró a su hermana - escucha Saori, lo que escuchas respecto a por que te adoptaron no es cierto, sólo existe una sola razón por la que te adoptaron.

\- ¿Y tiene que ver con que te vas a ir?

\- Claro que no, hermanita - Artemisa abrazó a Saori - tiene que ver con que quería una hermana.

\- Pero... pero eso no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene sentido? - Artemisa miró a Saori - Siempre he querido una hermana, y por mucho tiempo estuve buscando una hasta que finalmente la encontré, en ti.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, y ahora - Artemisa se separó de Saori y le dio la charola cono comida - es momento de comer, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.

Saori sonrió y comenzó a comer, no podía mentir, y menos a su hermana, tenía hambre.

Mientras veía a Saori comer, Artemisa le envió un mensaje a Tōma para decirle que había arreglado las cosas con Saori; él había sido quien le había dicho la razón del aislamiento de Saori, justo después de que Ikki le dijera y "no lo amenazara" respecto a hacer algo sobre el tema, el avisarle a Tōma sólo era para que él pudiera decirle a Ikki que todo estaba en orden y no lo golpeara.


	9. Previo a la cita

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son de su creador, Masami Kurumada_ _y en algunos casos de Toei Animation._

* * *

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

Siegfried miró a sus amigos.

\- ¿Creen que sea buena idea que use corbata? - Mime miró a Utgard y Sigmund.

\- No lo sé - Utgard se levantó y caminó alrededor de Siegfried - la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo debe de ir vestido.

\- Bueno - empezó Sigmund - todos nosotros conocemos a Hilda y lo estricta que es con respecto a como debemos de vernos cuando salimos a algún lugar elegante o cosas como esas.

.- Cierto... - dijeron ambos amigos.

Siegfried suspiró, sabía que eso era una mala idea, lo había intuido desde el momento en que Sigmund la había dicho que había arreglado una cita entre el y Hilda.

Así era Sigmund, pensó Siegfried, siempre metiéndose donde no lo llamaban. Que el hermano menor recordara en ningún momento solicito ayuda de su mayor para el asunto de Hilda, es más, hasta donde Siegfried sabía Sigmund ni siquiera sabía que a su hermano menor le gustaba Hilda.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabía Sigmund? ¿Qué le había dicho a Hilda? Y lo más importante, ¿qué había pensado la mujer al escuchar lo que sea que le dijeran? Esas eran las preguntas que atormentaban a Siegfried, pero lo que más le atormentaba era que no estaba completamente seguro de querer escuchar las respuestas. Se miró en el espejo frente a él; el saco gris de Mime, la corbata roja de Utgard y la camisa negra de Sigmund era lo que modelaba en ese momento, le habría gustado probarse sólo su ropa y decidir por él mismo lo que iba a usar esa noche, pero Sigmund estaba tan orgulloso de su hermano que no dudó ni un momento en en decirle a sus amigos y pedir sugerencias sobre cómo debería de ir Siegfried vestido a la cita.

\- ¿Qué tal si en lugar de ese saco gris te pones mi saco negro? - le pregunta de Utgard interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno, lo importante aquí es si ese saco le va a quedar a Siegfried o no - Sigmund se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta - iré por él.

\- ¿Y si mejor usas tu traje azul? - Mime estaba de pie viendo el dichoso traje que estaba en el closet.

\- No lo creo - dijo Sigmund antes de que Siegfried pudiera si quiera abrir la boca.

\- No estaría mal - Utgard se llevó la mano al mentón.

\- Dije que no, es el mismo traje que utilizó en la fiesta de Navidad y en el concurso de Mime, parece que no tiene otro y Hilda ya lo ha visto con él, debemos de impresionarla, señores.

\- Por cierto, ¿a donde la vas a llevar? - le preguntó Mime a Siegfried.

\- Pues a...

Siegfried se quedó en silencio, ni siquiera sabía a donde iría con Hilda.

\- Van a hacer una pequeña fiesta en el restaurante donde trabaja Hilda por una buena reseña o algo así, Siegfried la va a acompañar.

\- Ohh - dijeron los otros dos amigos mirando al hermano mayor.

\- Entonces fue Hilda quien invitó a salir a Siegfried y no al revés - Utgard miró a Mime asentir.

Escuchado a sus amigos Siegfried se sonrojó, no lo había visto de esa forma y aún peor, ni siquiera sabía a donde iba a ir con la mujer. La idea de cancelar la cita con la patética excusa de un dolor de estómago o algo así, cruzó por su mente. Hasta donde sabía tenía casi seis meses desde que Mime había salido con alguna chica, y mejor aún, el pelirrojo tenía la noche disponible.

Siegfried miró a su amigo discutir con Sigmund sobre los diferentes sacos que había en la cama. Su imaginación hizo de las suyas al ver a Mime y Hilda divirtiéndose en esa cita, Mime luciendo su talento tal vez tocando algo, Hilda dándole de comer en la boca al pelirrojo, y ambos siendo la pareja de la fiesta.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré! - Siegfried señaló a Mime, quien sólo volteó a ver a los otros dos tratando de entender que sucedía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No dejaré que... - Siegfried miró a los demás, su imaginación había sobrepasado sus límites - nada... sólo son cosas mías.

\- Está bien - Mime le dio el saco de Utgard a Siegfried - me voy a dormir, tengo que levantarme mañana temprano para practicar con Orfeo.

\- De peores enemigos a amigos, que interesante - susurró Utgard.

\- Bueno, regresemos a nuestro trabajo - Sigmund comenzó a colocar varias camisas frente a su hermano para ver cual le quedaba mejor.

\- Sigmund - susurró Siegfried - no sé si quiero hacer esto... tengo nauseas y me sudan las manos y...

El discurso de dudas de Siegfried fue interrumpido por una cachetada de su hermano mayor, Utgard miró sorprendido a los hermanos, pensaba si debería de irse o no.

\- No digas tonterías - Sigmund le aventó las camisas a Utgard - has estado esperando toda tu vida por esto, Hilda es la mujer de tus sueños, y debo de admitir que es de las pocas mujeres que apruebo para que estés con ella, es demasiado para ti, pro eso es perfecta, te hará alguien mejor. No puedo permitir que tus dudad y miedos arruinen tal vez la única oportunidad que tienes en tu vida.

\- Pero...

\- Eres mi hermano y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que estarás bien, aseguraré tu futuro, además de que... hay algo que me dijo Hilda sobre ti que me hizo asegurarme de que decirle que te llevara a esa fiesta era una buena idea.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo lo dijo? ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Primero ve a bañarte y cuando salgas tal vez te lo diga.

Siegfried miró a su hermano y salió corriendo hacia el baño, agradeciendo tener un hermano tan entrometido que hacía todo lo posible por hacer que su hermano menor estuviera bien.

\- ¿En serio Hilda dijo algo sobre Siegfried? - Utgard estaba sentado en medio de la cama rodeado de un montón de ropa.

\- Claro que no, al menos no algo que le diera esperanzas, pero eso sólo será un secreto entre nosotros - Sigmund miró a su amigo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

 _COMENTARIOS:_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y sí, el último es sobre Seiya y Seika._

 _Buen fin de semana!_


	10. Desaparecida

_Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

\- ¿Seika? - preguntó Seiya mirando abajo de la cama.

Llevaba cerca de una hora buscando a su hermana y no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

\- ¿Seika? - preguntó de nuevo, esta vez frente al gran armario de la habitación donde dormía ella.

Suspiró, al escuchar un par de voces dirigiéndose a la habitación salió por la ventana, sabía que tenía prohibido entrar ahí, y si alguna niña lo veía era probable que fuera su fin.

\- ¿Seika? - susurró abriendo el bote de galletas que tenía Marín escondido en la parte más alta de la alacena.

Tal vez su hermana se había encogido y disfrutaba de los placeres de la vida al se pequeña, como comer muchas galletas sin que nadie se diera cuenta, o eso pensaba Seiya; más al no verla un puchero apareció en su rostro, tomó un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate, eso siempre lo animaba.

\- ¡¿Seika?! - gritó en el techo del orfanato.

\- ¡Seiya! - gritó Touma desde abajo viendo al menor; Marín había ido a la escuela por la tarea de Shun, que seguía castigado, y había dejado a su hermano a cargo - Marín me va a matar - susurró antes de salir corriendo a salvar a Seiya.

\- ¿Seika? - preguntó Seiya abriendo la puerta de su habitación, pero sólo era Shun.

En el cuarto, Shiryu le enseñaba a Hyoga a jugar damas chinas.

\- ¿Seika? - preguntó Seiya abriendo de nuevo la puerta, sólo que esta vez no había nadie.

\- ¿Cuánto pasó? - le preguntó Hyoga al pelinegro después de mover una ficha.

\- Un minuto - dijo Shiryu moviendo otra.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? - preguntó Shun confundido.

\- Seiya lleva como media hora abriendo y cerrando esa puerta esperando a que su hermana aparezca - Shiryu sonrió al ver como Hyoga estaba confundido.

\- ¿Seika? - preguntó Seiya de nuevo.

\- Seiya, mejor ven y siéntate con nosotros - Shun se levantó y sentó a su amigo a un lado de él.

\- No sé en dónde está mi hermana.

\- Lo sabemos, te hemos visto buscándola todo el día - Hyoga tomó una ficha dispuesto a moverla pero cuando vio la sonrisa malvada de Shiryu decidió dejarla en su lugar.

\- ¿Está desaparecida? - Shun miró a sus amigos.

\- Hablando de desapariciones, ¿alguien ha visto a Touma? Porque desde que Seiya se subió al techo yo no lo he visto - Hyoga levantó una ceja.

\- Es verdad... - Shiryu se llevó una mano al mentón pensando en lo que dijo su amigo.

\- Chicos, hay que concentrarnos en mi hermana no en Touma - Seiya se levantó - debemos ir a buscarla.

\- Pero estamos a la mitad de un juego - dijo Hyoga mirando el tablero.

\- Eso pueden hacerlo después, lo importante ahora es mi hermana.

Dicho esto los cuatro niños salieron del cuarto dispuestos a encontrar la verdad respecto a la desaparición de Seika.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la habitación de Seika en búsqueda de pistas que pudieran dar algún indicio de su paradero; Hyoga vigilaba que ninguna niña se acercara a la habitación mientras los demás realizaban lo que Seiya había llamado "actividades detectivescas".

Después de media hora en la habitación los cuatro chicos salieron por la ventana ya que Hyoga divisó a dos niñas cerca. La primera parte de su plan no había resultado, puesto que no encontraron ninguna evidencia, excepto el que la mochila de Seika no estaba en la habitación.

\- Tal vez no regresó de la escuela - dijo Shiryu viendo a sus amigos.

\- Tal vez tiene novio y se escapó con él - Hyoga miró hacia el horizonte mientras expendía una mano, en un intento por darle más dramatismo a lo que decía.

\- ¡No digas eso! - Shun reprendió al rubio.

\- Bueno, Seika está en la edad en la que las personas hacen tonterías - dijo Shiryu - ¡tal vez su novio sea mayor!

\- ¡Y huyeron en su auto! - Hyoga miró a su amigo.

\- Por eso su mochila no está, empacó sus pocas posesiones para huir con su novio - Shiryu le dio la razón a Hyoga.

\- Bien, problema resuelto, regresemos al cuarto a terminar ese juego de damas chinas - Hyoga sonrió - tengo que darles una paliza a Shiryu en mi primer juego.

\- Chicos, por favor, miren a Seiya - Shun señaló a su amigo, que miraba al suelo con una gran preocupación en su mirada.

Al mirarlo Hyoga y Shiryu miraron al suelo, se sentían mal por haber preocupado a su amigo.

\- Tal vez se cansó de un lugar lleno de niños molestos y un hermano demasiado entrometido.

Todos miraron hacia las espaldas de Shun y Seiya, ahí se encontraba Ikki, quien al recibir la atención de los niños caminó hacia el pequeño circulo.

\- O tal vez encontró un hermano menor que no la molesta, no se entromete, no es un niño berrinchudo y llorón.

\- ¡Ikki! - lo reprendió Shun.

\- Será mejor que te retractes Ikki - Seiya sintió sus ojos húmedos, pero aún así miró con determinación a Ikki.

\- ¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás?

\- ¡Lo haré! ¡No lo dudes!

Antes de que Seiya pudiera si quiera levantar sus puños Hyoga y Shiryu lo tomaron de los brazos y lo llevaron hacia dentro del orfanato.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste cosas tan feas Ikki? - Shun miró a su hermano.

\- Seiya tiene que darle más privacidad a su hermana, no puede estar siempre con ella, tiene derecho a hacer una vida separada de su hermano.

\- ¿Eso significa que me dejaras pelear mis peleas? Digo, si hablas de que los hermanos no pueden estar siempre juntos.

\- Claro - ante la palabra de Ikki Shun, sonrió, finalmente podría pelear sus batallas, pensó, pero Ikki se dio la vuelta y dijo - en cuanto me muera eres libre de golpear a quien quieras.

\- Creo que mejor iré con los chicos - dijo Shun desanimado, sin notar o sospechar que su hermano sonreía.

Dentro del orfanato, Seiya se encontraba más calmado, pero le había pedido a sus amigos que lo dejaran solo. Mientras se sentaba en el gran comedor vacío pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ikki y la forma en la que se comportaba con su hermana. Si bien era cierto que tenía una gran dependencia hacia ella, esto se debía a que ella era todo lo que le quedaba y perderla significaría quedarse solo.

Sin embargo, también estaba el que Seika sacrificaba muchas cosas por él, como pasar tiempo con sus amigos o darle casi siempre su postre. Sin duda Seiya tenía una buena hermana, y, para su pesar, parecía que Seika tenía un mal hermano.

El tiempo pasó y anocheció, Seiya continuaba en el comedor hasta que alguien prendió la luz. Al mirar hacia enfrente pudo ver a su hermana, sin dudar, se levantó y corrió hacia donde ella estaba para abrazarla.

\- ...Seika... - sollozó - te prometo que seré menos molesto, entrometido y llorón... pero no te vallas con tu novio o tu nuevo hermano menor...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - le preguntó Seika a su hermano mientras lo abrazaba - llegué tarde porque ayudé a Marín con las compras después de ir a la escuela.

La menor señaló a Marín, quien miraba confundida la actitud de Seiya.

\- Es que... es que Ikki me dijo...

\- Oh, Ikki, ¿por qué no me sorprende? - Marín caminó hacia la cocina - se supone que Touma debía de cuidarlos, ¿dónde se supone que está?

Después de hablar con Seiya y explicarle que no tenía un novio o un nuevo hermano menor, Seika por fin pudo calmar a Seiya, quien, sorprendiéndola, le había prometido dejar de ser tan dependiente y comportarse a la altura de un caballero.

Debido a la lección aprendida, Marín había decidió prepararle un pequeño pan a Seiya y por supuesto compartirlo con el resto de los niños del orfanato; también en parte era su pequeña venganza contra su hermano por atreverse a irse en lugar de cuidar a los niños pero lo que ella no sabía era que Touma no se había ido, se encontraba en el techo preguntándose como iba a bajar de ahí, ya que algunos niños del orfanato le habían quitado la escalera a modo de travesura.

* * *

 _COMENTARIOS:_

Bien, este es el capítulo final.

Gracias por leer y espero que fuera de su agrado; para la próxima semana se viene la segunda parte, la de los hermanos mayores.

Feliz fin de semana!


	11. El ejemplo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation._**

* * *

Desde que era niña Freya había crecido con una sola idea, ser como Hilda. Tal vez el origen de eso eran las palabras de su padre indicándole que debía de tomar el ejemplo de Hilda, ver lo fuerte que era ella y hacer lo mismo. Tal vez por eso decidió acompañar a su hermana en su aventura hacia Grecia, tal vez por eso se esforzaba tanto por aprender a cocinar.

Mientras se cepillaba el cabello esa mañana de sábado pensaba sobre su situación. Si seguía esforzándose terminaría por matar a alguien por su comida, era consciente de eso; no tenía talento para cocinar, pero al ver lo exitosa que era su hermana en eso se le había hecho sencillo seguir sus pasos. La cocina sólo era una pequeña muestra de su propósito de ser como su hermana; lo demás era tratar de imitarla en su forma de peinar, vestir, caminar, y muchas cosas más.

Después de mirarse al espejo fijamente por varios minutos una idea se le pasó por la cabeza; al verse no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que era de Hilda, algo obvio para los demás pero no para ella, que había vivido muchos años tratando de igualar a su hermana en todos los aspectos posibles.

Al salir de su cuarto un peinado y ropa diferentes a lo habitual sorprendió a Hilda, quien le preparaba el desayuno.

\- ¡Cambiaste tu aspecto! - le dijo la mayor.

\- Sí... - Freya se sentó en la mesa y esperó su plato - hoy quería probar algo nuevo.

\- Me alegro.

Mientras comían, Freya pensaba en el hecho de que su cambio no sorprendiera a Hilda, sino por el contrario, se alegró y pareció no importarle. Tal vez de verdad no importaba, después de todo, sólo era un cambio de peinado y ropa.

Minutos más tarde Freya se encontraba en la biblioteca, tenía tarea que hacer y no había tiempo que perder. Mientras leía sobre las partes del cuerpo humano, o trataba, porque estaba más ocupada en meditar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, un "boo" hizo que saltara.

\- ¡Hagen! - dijo al voltear - me asustaste.

\- Sí, lo noté - susurró el rubio - pero no grites, estamos en la biblioteca.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡Oye! - Hagen tocó su cabello - te ves diferente.

\- Me siento diferente - Freya cerró su libro - ¿Crees que está bien?

\- Si te sientes bien con eso entonces sí - Hagen se sentó frente a ella - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Curiosidad - contestó ella alzando los hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo está tu hermana?

\- Buen, fue a trabajar como siempre - Freya mordió su lápiz - ¿crees que Hilda sea un buen ejemplo?

\- ¿Un buen ejemplo de qué?

\- Un buen ejemplo a seguir.

\- Bueno, eso depende de la persona que lo ves. Puede ser un buen ejemplo de vida, o de mujer, o de hermana, todo depende de la persona que la vea.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí, eso digo yo.

Freya miró fijamente su libro, pensando en lo dicho por Hagen. Tal vez su amigo tenía razón.

Dejando el tema de lado, decidió concentrarse en su estudio. Era importante debido a que la próxima semana tenía un examen sobre el tema, aunque pensándolo fríamente no tendría muchos problemas con eso, a menudo disfrutaba de estudiar sobre ese tipo de temas, el cuerpo humano y todo lo que este ligado a eso.

Mientras trataba de explicarle a Hagen como funcionaba el sistema digestivo, al levantar la mirada de percató de que los chicos del orfanato acababan de entrar a la biblioteca, eran demasiado obvios, los ruidos que hacían provocaban que todos los voltearan a ver.

Algunos de esos niños iban con ella en el mismo salón por lo que no se sorprendió al ver a algunos ir directo al área de biología.

\- Algunos de esos niños no tienen educación... o respeto - dijo Hagen mirando con desagrado a los molestos niños y a su cuidador que se disculpaba con la encargada del lugar.

\- Sí... - Freya no le prestó atención, su mirada estaba concentrada en uno de esos niños - oye acabo de recordar que necesitaré un libro extra, así que voy por él, tú cuida estos.

Antes de que Hagen contestara Freya se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la estantería de libros donde se metió el chico al que buscaba.

\- ¡Hola Hyoga! - dijo para llamar su atención, ya que el rubio se encontraba hojeando un libro de animales.

\- ¡Hola Freya! - contestó sin dejar de ver el libro - no esperaba verte hoy.

\- Quise tomarme un par de horas de estudio, ¿qué me dices tú?

\- Le prometí a un amigo que lo ayudaría a estudiar.

Al igual que Freya, a Hyoga tampoco se le dificultaban ese tipo de cosas a pesar de que no planeaba dedicarse a algo relacionado con eso, pero aún faltaba mucho para tomar una decisión de ese tipo, lo que hacía que el rubio no le tomara tanta importancia.

\- Te ves diferente - Hyoga dejó el libro en su lugar y la miró.

\- Sí - Freya tocó su cabello nerviosamente - yo... quise probar algo nuevo.

\- Genial, era un poco aburrido verte con el mismo estilo todos los días... bueno... yo... no quiero decir que no te vieras bien... es sólo que es mejor verte como eres en realidad a tratar de ser como tu hermana... - Hyoga se sintió nervioso al estarse trabando tanto - no es que tú hermana sea mala, pero es bueno que te despegues de ella.

Freya sonrió, no esperaba que dos hombres que aparentemente no conocían del tema pudiera decirle más sobre eso que cualquier otra persona experta. Aún veía a Hilda cómo el ejemplo a seguir, pero tal vez, pensó, era el momento de sólo tomar inspiración de su hermana y tomar su propio camino.

 _Comentarios:_

 _En la continuación de esta serie había escrito sobre mi olvido de Freya y Hilda, me siento mal por eso porque independientemente de los hermanos que dejé fuera, debido a que para ellos planeo hacer otras cosas, yo había pensado que ya los había abordado todos._

 _Me disculpo por eso._

 _En fin, gracias por leer y lamento una vez más el incidente._

 _Buen día!_


End file.
